The Galactic History Archives
With the recent events that transpired at Yavin IV with the Revanites and the temporary alliance between the Empire and Republic, it has led to Republic and Imperial Historians to look back on history to better understand forgotten worlds that once played a vital role in the past. Normally a Dark Council Member in charge of History would take care of this with the Empire, and a Jedi Historian would worry about such thing with the Republic. But with the recent reformation in seeking any more potential Revanites in the Dark Council and the recent dormancy of Jedi Master Gnost-Dural, such knowledge of history is in recline. Dark Council member Dark Lord Goldvanius has tasked a trusted Sith Historian and former apprentice Lord Velocis to seek out and form Archives for future reference. Galactic History 01: The Architects Although the Republic has existed for millennia, there is evidence to suggest that long before its founding, a highly advanced race ruled the galaxy. Referred to as the “Architects” or “Celestials” by scholars, these beings possessed remarkable technology capable of constructing or realigning solar systems. The Corellia system, for example, appears to have been artificially constructed. These claims would seem extraordinary, but many of the Architects’ machines survived the ages. The Vultar system was home to an immense “Cosmic Turbine” that could only have been Architect technology, before misuse destroyed both the turbine and the Vultar system itself. The fabled Centerpoint Station is thought to be an Architect installation, though many species have claimed it as the work of their own people. In addition to their engineering marvels, it is believed that the Architects seeded the Core Worlds with life–particularly humans–though some attribute this to the Rakata’s Infinite Empire. Despite the proof of their achievements, however, there is little evidence to suggest where the Architects came from or what eventually became of them. Galactic History 02: Ancient Civilizations In the period after the mysterious Architects vanished from the galaxy millennia ago, several great civilizations rose in their place. The intellectual Columi species created a vast but peaceful empire, focusing on academic pursuits while droids and elaborate machines labored for them. As a result, the Columi evolved enormous craniums and tiny bodies. The strange, reptilian Kwa, who achieved interstellar travel through Infinity Gates that allowed them to effectively teleport between worlds, rose and mysteriously fell, eventually devolving into simple lizards. The cephalopod Gree also reached their apex in this time, creating technological marvels that have rarely been equaled. Eventually, on the backs of these civilizations would come the Rakata and their Infinite Empire. Galactic History 03: The Battalions of Zhell In the millennia before the founding of the Republic, humans had not yet developed spaceflight. One human population–perhaps the only one–was confined to Coruscant, divided into thirteen tribes. This nearly proved disastrous when a volcanic eruption caused a near-extinction event, wiping out a large percentage of human life. This made the humans easy prey for the Taung, a gray-skinned species that reveled in battle. Awed by the majesty of the eruption’s ash cloud, the Taung took the name “Warriors of the Shadow,” descended on the surviving humans and subjugated them. Gradually the fighting force of the thirteen human tribes–known as the Battalions of Zhell–mustered a resistance against the Taung. After years of struggle, the Battalions managed to repel the Taung and claim their freedom. Coruscant has been the seat of humanity ever since. Galactic History 04: King Adas The ancient Sith on Korriban–not an order of Force users, but a distinct species native to the planet–were distinctive for their yellow eyes and blood-red skin. But the warrior Adas was unlike his brothers; his skin was jet-black and he towered over his fellow Sith. Through violence and cunning, he fought his way to become ruler of the Sith and united their nations through a bloody war. He later took the title “Sith’ari,” meaning “overlord.” King Adas’s ascension may have been helped by an untrained Force sensitivity. Certainly Adas was long-lived; his reign lasted three hundred years, and only came to an end when the Infinite Empire launched an assault on Korriban. The title Sith’ari remains a key tenet of Sith lore, eventually coming to refer to a perfect being in Sith philosophy. Galactic History 05: Rise of the Infinite Empire The “Infinite Empire” was the name the Rakata people gave to their magnificent but ultimately flawed civilization–one that eventually encompassed more than five hundred known worlds. Their rise was fueled by their impressive technology, powered by what would later be called the Force. Using it, the Rakata developed the first known hyperdrives. Slowly, the Rakata became corrupted by their power. They began enslaving entire species, including the peoples of Coruscant. The Rakata also attacked Korriban, ruled by the great King Adas. Although their attack failed to enslave the pureblooded Sith species, King Adas was killed. Without his leadership, Korriban was plunged into civil war. The Rakata’s slaves were put to work building monuments to the Infinite Empire’s glory. Among the Infinite Empire’s achievements was the Star Forge, a space station capable of producing endless droids and starships. However, the Star Forge was fueled by the dark side of the Force. Using it only hastened the Rakata’s fall. Galactic History 06: The Infinite Empire Collapses The Rakata species had created a glorious Infinite Empire with their Force-fueled machines, but cracks were beginning to show. The cruelty of the Rakata to their slaves and occupied worlds grew more pronounced. If a planet’s population rebelled, that entire world would be burned to glass. Despite this, more slave rebellions began to rise across the galaxy, forcing the Rakata to divide their forces to deal with them. A plague, either created by the rebelling slaves or by Rakata dissidents, began to decimate the Rakata population. The Rakata realized that, possibly due to the plague, they were losing their connection to the Force; without it, they were cut off from their technology. The fall of the Infinite Empire, once it began, was swift. The slaves overwhelmed their Rakata overseers, who fled into the Unknown Regions of the galaxy. The Rakata degenerated into a tribal culture and even resorted to cannibalism. The Infinite Empire was gone; only its technology was left behind. Galactic History 07: The First Spaceflights Free of the Infinite Empire’s enslavement, the humans of Coruscant began investigating the technology their Rakata masters had left. Although they couldn’t use the Force-powered machines, the humans learned enough to make tentative forays into space, using slower-than-light vessels manned by crews kept in suspended animation for decades at a time. Slowly, humans began to colonize new worlds: Alsakan, Metellos, Alderaan. The first explorers to Alderaan discovered the remains of strange insect nests, later known to be built by the Killiks. The pureblooded Sith species on Korriban, having survived both the Infinite Empire’s onslaught and a bloody civil war after the death of their king, also became intrigued by the machines the Rakata left behind. Suddenly a spacefaring civilization, the Sith species left Korriban and eventually established a new capital on the planet Ziost. Galactic History 08: Hyperspace Cannons Early spaceflights were conducted with sleeper ships, their crews preserved via suspended animation over the long journeys to other worlds. But these journeys were incredibly slow. Remembering the efficient hyperdrive technology of the Infinite Empire, the most brilliant scientists of the galaxy began to study what remained of those machines, despite the claims of Tiran, the Drall scientist who centuries before said that nothing could travel faster than the speed of light. Eventually, this led to the development of a hyperspace “cannon.” These cannons allowed a ship to be propelled into hyperspace, though a second cannon was required for a ship to return to its origin point. The Core Worlds quickly established a hyperspace cannon network. The children of Coruscant soon encountered the Duros civilization, whose people became some of the earliest–and most daring–hyperspace explorers. The true colonization of the galaxy had begun. Galactic History 09: The Force Wars On the planet Tython, an order of philosophers and researchers arose, studying the mysterious energy that permeates all things–an energy known as the Force. However, disagreements developed within the order about how this energy should be used, leading to the Force Wars that eventually engulfed the planet. A faction comprised of those who followed a more peaceful path left Tython and established itself on the planet Ossus; later, this faction called itself the Jedi Order. At their new enclave, the Jedi refined a code that would guide them. They became a monastic warrior people, devoting themselves to the pursuit of peace and knowledge, rather than personal power. In the wake of the Force Wars, the Jedi also had a new understanding of the Force. They saw that the Force, while naturally light, could be used for corrupt ends. Those who did not respect its power risked falling to the dark side. Galactic History 10: The Tion Cluster As the Core Worlds began to expand, another power in the Core was rising. The Tion Cluster, inhabited by the descendants of ancient sleeper ship crews, had developed a new hyperspace beacon technology based on fragments left by the Infinite Empire–far superior than the hyperspace cannons previously in use. The Tion Cluster was gradually conquered by an arrogant and powerful pirate prince, known to history as the despot Xim. Using the new hyperspace technology, he despoiled world after world, taking slaves and ruthlessly expanding his territory. His rule of the Tion Cluster lasted for thirty years and saw the conquest of hundreds of thousands of planets. Xim might have continued his rule unchallenged even longer, but he chose to expand his empire into a new area of space, one already inhabited by the powerful Hutt Empire. Galactic History 11: The Tionese Face the Hutt Empire Seeking to expand his territory, the ancient Tionese despot Xim began exploring the Si’klaata Cluster–and for the first time, encountered a force that could challenge him. This region belonged to the Hutt Empire. Although young, the Hutt Empire had already grown immensely powerful through its criminal enterprises, helped by the long lifespan of the Hutts. The Hutts correctly assessed the threat Xim presented and poured resources into fighting him near the planet Vontor. Despite their strength, the Hutts were not certain of victory until they discovered the Si’klaata Cluster was home to several other powerful species, including the Nikto, Klatooinians and Vodrans. In a typical gambit, the Hutts managed to persuade these three species to sign the Treaty of Vontor, which bound them to the Hutts in perpetual slavery. With these additional forces, the Hutts overwhelmed Xim at the third Battle of Vontor. Xim died a Hutt prisoner, leaving his vast holdings and territory free for the taking. Galactic History 12: The Birth of the RepublicCategory:SWTOR FictionCategory:SWTORCategory:Fiction For centuries, safe and reliable travel through hyperspace had been the biggest obstacle to galactic exploration. Finally, Corellian scientists managed to perfect hyperdrive technology on par with that of the ancient Rakata, allowing travel between the Core Worlds in mere days. Joined by trade and renewed communication channels, the Core Worlds signed an accord and united as the first Galactic Republic. The newborn Republic began exploration of hyperspace routes in earnest, supported by daring Duros scouts and eventually established the Perlemian Trade Route. This route connected Coruscant to many worlds, including Ossus, where the Jedi Order’s enclave had been established centuries before. The Jedi welcomed Republic scouts with curiosity and interest. The head of the enclave, Master Haune Tiar, returned with the scouts to the allied Core Worlds. Impressed by what he saw, Master Tiar also foresaw the young Republic would need protectors. After conferring for several weeks, the Jedi pledged themselves as the Republic’s guardians of peace and justice. The foundations for the modern Republic were laid. Galactic History 13: The First Great Schism After the Force Wars, when the Jedi Order learned of the destructive power of the dark side, the Jedi devoted themselves to the path of the light. In the early days of the Republic, a young Kashi Mer Jedi named Xendor defied the order’s code and began experimenting with dark side techniques. Incensed, the Jedi Order confronted Xendor and banished him from Ossus. Xendor, now immensely powerful and full of rage, raised an army on the planet Lettow and led it against the Jedi. Not since the Force Wars had the Jedi fought their own. Xendor and the Legions of Lettow eventually fell in battle; his lover, Arden Lyn, was defeated by the Jedi Master Awdrysta Pina and placed into a strange stasis, sustained by the dark side. Although this first schism within the Jedi was over, it would not be the last. Galactic History 14: The Fall of Tion The Tionese Cluster, once a great civilization ruled by the despot Xim, entered its fading years as the Republic began its ascension. The third great power in the galaxy, the Hutt Empire, was also thriving. The Hutts used their criminal influence to control entire worlds, extorting and enslaving their subjects. Fear of the Hutts drove many worlds to seek membership in the Republic; truthfully, far more than the Republic could safely allow. Eventually, war broke out between the Tion Cluster and the Republic. Despite–or because of–the Tionese’s lack of resources, the Republic found them a dangerous foe. In response, Republic spies quietly stirred up trouble between the Tion Cluster and their old enemies, the Hutt Empire. Facing a war on two fronts, the Tionese submitted to the Republic. The worlds of the Tion Cluster gradually came under the Republic’s banner, finally ending their long enmity. Galactic History 15: Mandalore The gray-skinned Taung species, which clashed with humans long before the formation of the Republic, had lost none of its fearsome reputation over the years. The Taung revered conflict in all forms, relishing the chance to test themselves against powerful enemies. While the young Republic continued to expand, the Taung also sought out and colonized many worlds. Eventually they discovered an Outer Rim planet populated by enormous, vicious beasts called mythosaurs. The Taung took the world for their own, calling it Mandalore after their leader, Mandalore the First. The mythosaurs presented little challenge to the powerful Taung; in time, mythosaur bones were used to build Mandalore’s first cities. Galactic History 16: The Alsakan Conflict During the boom period of early Republic expansion, dissent arose from the unlikeliest of quarters: the planet Alsakan. Colonized by the first explorers from Coruscant long before the development of the hyperdrive, Alsakan had been a member of the Core Worlds for centuries. But as the planet grew more powerful and influential, its Senators believed that Alsakan, not Coruscant, should be the capital of the Republic. A series of skirmishes called the “Alsakan Conflicts” broke out, slowing Republic growth as it tried to quell Alsakan’s forces. Despite the best efforts of Republic diplomats and generals, Alsakan remained belligerent, and seventeen such uprisings would occur over the next several thousand years. Later, the battle cruisers built during the Alsakan Conflicts would inspire the Republic’s Invincible-class dreadnought. Galactic History 17: The Duinuogwuin Contention In their travels, the early Republic explorers encountered many bizarre and fascinating species. Most of these first contacts were peaceful, but while charting worlds in the Outer Rim, scouts encountered enormous, flame-breathing reptiles known as Duinuogwuin. The terrified scouts opened fire and fled the planet, eventually returning to Coruscant–only to discover they’d been followed. The Duinuogwuin began waging war against the capital in what would be called the “Duinuogwuin Contention.” Supreme Chancellor Fillorean, often criticized in the Senate for being hesitant and indecisive, ignored demands to mobilize the Republic Navy and attempted to communicate with the Duinuogwuin. To everyone’s surprise, the Duinuogwuin were revealed to be intelligent and inherently peaceful. Supreme Chancellor Fillorean and the Duinuogwuin philosopher Borz’Mat’oh negotiated a treaty, and later even cooperated to found Coruscant’s first university. Galactic History 18: The Hutt Cataclysms Since its victories against the forces of the Tion Cluster, the Hutt Empire had continued to expand its influence. It now controlled dozens of systems, and the Hutt criminal enterprises extended even into Republic space. But the greed of the Hutts was insatiable, and their long life spans meant grudges could be carried for centuries. Rivalries became open hostilities, until their entire empire was embroiled in the “Hutt Cataclysms,” a series of conflicts that saw devastating weapons unleashed on Hutt-controlled worlds. When the cataclysms ended, the Hutt homeworld of Varl and hundreds of Hutt colonies had been rendered lifeless. Seeking a new homeworld, the Hutts began relocating to the planet Evocar, slowly buying parcels of land from the Evocii people. Eventually, the Hutts owned the entire planet, which would later be called Nal Hutta–or more often, simply “Hutta,” the “Glorious Jewel.” Galactic History 19: The Pius Dea Crusades The Republic had been established on principles of free speech and tolerance for all sentient beings. Unfortunately, these principles also allowed the growth of fringe groups. During the term of Supreme Chancellor Pers’lya, a fanatical pro-human religious sect calling itself “Pius Dea” emerged. Many dismissed Pius Dea as just another cult, but the group’s intentions were much more sinister. Through political maneuvering, the members conspired to have Chancellor Pers’lya impeached and their own man, Senator Contispex, put in his place. Through Supreme Chancellor Contispex, Pius Dea exploited tensions within the Hutt Empire after the Hutt Cataclysms. Eventually Contispex sanctioned an invasion of Hutt Space, beginning the Pius Dea Crusades. Over the next thousand years, Contispex’s descendants–biological and ideological–would inherit his position, continuing to wage war against various alien factions until growing unrest brought Pius Dea’s rule to an end. A new Chancellor was elected, free of Pius Dea’s influence, and the Pius Dea “Supreme Temple” was destroyed… but the tensions created between the Core Worlds and the Outer Rim persisted for centuries to come. Galactic History 20: Chancellor Blotus After the Pius Dea Crusades, the Republic stagnated, forced to rebuild alliances Pius Dea had damaged. However, during the Rianitus Period, the Republic began to enjoy prosperity again under a new Supreme Chancellor, Blotus the Hutt. Blotus had been the administrator of a network of mining worlds that split from the remnants of the former Hutt Empire. He and his worlds applied for Republic membership, and although tensions between Hutts and the Republic remained, Blotus proved both competent and popular in the Galactic Senate. He was eventually elected Supreme Chancellor by an overwhelming majority, and his position was solidified when his tax breaks for independent traders brought Coruscant into an economic boom and improved trade throughout the Core Worlds. Blotus served a 275-year term and died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 912. His rule would be remembered with affection for centuries; even today, his favorite chair in the Senate tower’s lounge is traditionally left empty. Galactic History 21: The Birth of the Mandalorians The culture of the gray-skinned Taung species had always been defined by conflict, even before their days battling the Battalions of Zhell on Coruscant. For millennia, striking out from the world they called Mandalore, the Taung explored and conquered new worlds, seeking new opponents to test themselves against. Over time their philosophy of battle grew and changed, and a new cadre of elite warriors emerged. Known as the Mandalorian Crusaders, these warriors were honed by years of battle and guided by a strict code of honor. Wild stories began to spread throughout the Outer Rim of soldiers who could disappear into forests, face terrifying beasts without a trace of fear or even capture an entire planet in a day. These tales were the first time the name “Mandalorian” became widely known. Although the Taung themselves went into decline and eventually disappeared, they left behind followers trained as they were. Ever after, the Mandalorians were a people to be respected, and feared. Galactic History 22: The Second Great Schism The Jedi Order had already faced one great schism in its history, against the fallen Xendor and his Legions of Lettow. Although Xendor had been gone for centuries, there were uneasy stirrings in the order’s ranks. A group of Jedi had learned to use the Force to shape living beings, twisting them into horrific monsters. These Dark Jedi were swiftly exiled, but they retaliated by raising an army of their monstrous creations and unleashing them against the rest of the order. The Jedi fought back, finally driving the Dark Jedi to a last stand on the planet Corbos. Victory would not have been certain even then, but the Dark Jedi had begun to turn against one another. Without a united front, they were overwhelmed and scattered. Although the Jedi cheered their victory, it was later discovered that many of the Dark Jedi had fled Corbos, leaving no trail for anyone to follow. Galactic History 23: The Sith Order Begins Exiled for horrific dark side experiments, a group of Dark Jedi made a last stand against the Jedi Order on Corbos, where they were ultimately defeated. The survivors fled beyond the borders of Republic space and, seeking a refuge, they discovered the planet Korriban–home to the red-skinned Sith species. The Sith looked on the Dark Jedi’s Force abilities with awe, and worshipped them as gods. Led by the fabled warrior and tactician Ajunta Pall, the Dark Jedi began forging the Sith into a glorious civilization, built on the principles they had established after breaking with the Jedi Order. They ordered the construction of great monuments on Korriban–vast cities that did not survive the ages, glorious temples and elaborate tombs. As time passed, the Dark Jedi and the Sith species intermarried, until there were few true purebloods remaining. Eventually, there were only small physical differences between them. There were only the Sith, strong in the dark side of the Force, and their new Sith Empire. Galactic History 24: Empress Teta The Republic had enjoyed a long period of peace during the Manderon Period, but the Koros system was rapidly becoming a problem. Although the planet Koros Major was stable, growing wealthy on carbonite exports, the other six worlds of the system were poor and increasingly lawless. The task of uniting the Koros system was accepted by a noble famed for her military achievements. Empress Teta was the heir to Koros Major and was determined that the rest of the Koros system would share its prosperity. To that end, Teta began the Unification Wars, hoping to bring the entire system under her rule. She was ultimately successful, though she had to fight a long and bloody campaign to conquer the planet Kirrek. Empress Teta would become known as one of the Republic’s boldest commanders. The Koros system was eventually renamed after her. Galactic History 25: Two Rivals As the Sith Empire grew in power, few Sith inspired such fear as Marka Ragnos, a tyrant who ruled for a century. His death created a power vacuum, leaving the Sith Lords Ludo Kressh and Naga Sadow vying for supremacy. During Marka Ragnos’s funeral on Korriban, Sadow and Kressh fought a duel, each claiming he was more fit to be Dark Lord of the Sith–the then-unique title of the Empire’s ultimate ruler. But the spirit of Ragnos himself appeared, claiming a golden age of the Sith was coming. Moments later, the funeral assembly was alerted: A Republic ship had been captured. The ship belonged to two hyperspace explorers, the siblings Gav and Jori Daragon, who had stumbled on Korriban. As the Sith Council debated the Daragons’ fate, Naga Sadow saw opportunity. The hyperspace routes leading to the Republic had been lost; the Daragons were his chance to rediscover them. Galactic History 26: Naga Sadow's Deceptions For years, the Sith Lord Naga Sadow had been arguing unsuccessfully that the Sith Empire needed to expand. His chance came when Gav and Jori Daragon, two hyperspace explorers, accidentally discovered Korriban. With the Daragons sentenced to death, Sadow helped them escape, planning to use them to rediscover the hyperspace routes to the Republic. He then claimed to the Sith Council that Republic agents had freed the prisoners. Surely invasion was imminent? Naga Sadow’s rival, Ludo Kressh, grew suspicious. As Sadow began to train Gav Daragon as his protege, Kressh raised a force against Sadow, hoping to expose his treachery. But Sadow crushed Kressh’s armies and declared himself Dark Lord of the Sith. In the confusion of the battle, Jori Daragon fled back to the Republic, not realizing her ship carried a homing beacon for the Sith to follow. Galactic History 27: The Great Hyperspace War The Sith had never forgotten their first exile from Republic space. With a trail unwittingly laid by the hyperspace explorer Jori Daragon, Sith Lord Naga Sadow saw a chance for revenge and to expand the borders of the Sith Empire. He had tricked the Sith Council into believing the Republic was about to attack and united several Sith factions into a massive invasion fleet. Meanwhile, Jori Daragon had done her best to warn the Republic of an impending Sith invasion, but only the warlord Empress Teta believed her. Teta was still gathering her armies when Sadow’s entire fleet arrived in the Koros system and opened fire. Jedi and Republic forces rallied quickly, but strengthened by Sith sorcery, Sadow’s attacks were unpredictable and devastating. The conflict quickly spread throughout the galaxy, until even Coruscant was threatened. The Great Hyperspace War became the first conflict on a truly galactic scale. Galactic History 28: The Battle of Primus Goluud Toward the end of the Great Hyperspace War, besieged on all sides by the forces of Naga Sadow’s Sith Empire, the Republic prepared for a last, desperate stand at the red giant Primus Goluud. Sadow’s fleet clashed with the might of the Republic Navy, while Sith forces fought the Jedi on the surface of Coruscant itself. Gav Daragon, who had been fooled into becoming Naga Sadow’s servant, led the assault on his homeworld, Koros Major. When one of his friends was killed, Gav realized Sadow had been manipulating him, and defected to the Republic. Alongside Empress Teta’s forces, he joined the battle at Primus Goluud. Trapped, Sadow used a superweapon to explode the red giant. Sadow’s forces escaped into hyperspace before the shockwave hit; Gav Daragon was killed, but not before he had transmitted Korriban’s coordinates to Empress Teta and the Republic fleet. Galactic History 29: Sadow's Escape Naga Sadow’s attempt to conquer the Republic in the Great Hyperspace War had failed. After the battle at Primus Goluud, he led the limping Sith fleet back to Korriban, only to find an old enemy waiting for him. His rival Ludo Kressh, believed dead, now commanded a fleet of his own. The two Sith Lords fought furiously, only to be interrupted by the Republic fleet, which had pursued Sadow through hyperspace. The Republic began to attack the Sith forces, quickly gaining the upper hand. Sadow took desperate measures. He forced one of his captains to ram Kressh’s flagship, killing his rival once and for all. Left with only a single vessel and a crew of slaves, Sadow escaped the battle and fled to the remote jungle world of Yavin Four. Sadow then placed himself in a long stasis, still dreaming of a Sith golden age. Galactic History 30: Rise of the Sith Emperor With the end of the Great Hyperspace War, the Republic and the Jedi began to purge the remnants of the Sith Empire–obliterating its power centers, destroying its dark teachings and leaving its people without a clear leader. The Supreme Chancellor and his allies argued that this was not a battle against the Empire’s citizenry, but a necessary step to free the Sith from corruption. The survivors among the Sith–and they were few, as famine, disease and infighting claimed those who did not continue to face down the Republic–saw it as a deathblow to their culture. But a savior arose: The man who would one day become Emperor of the Sith had weathered the war with a number of trusted followers. No record of the Sith Emperor’s original identity has survived, but he was quickly accepted as the leader of the almost-shattered Sith Empire. Although the Republic had temporarily retreated from the Horuset system, the Sith Emperor knew that Korriban would not be safe for long. While the few survivors emerged from their shelters in the deserts and shattered tombs, the Sith Emperor began to devise a plan, centuries in the execution, that would ensure the survival of the Sith and the eventual annihilation of the Republic. Galactic History 31: The Ritual of Nathema During the final days of the Great Hyperspace War, the Sith Emperor and his closest followers remained upon a world known as Nathema and did not engage the Republic. It is clear from the records that Nathema is not the original name of the world, but why it was changed and why he was there has been carefully purged from all records. What is known is that following the flight of Naga Sadow, the Emperor came to Korriban, gathered the remaining lords of the Sith and took them back with him to Nathema. There they conducted a ritual that extended the Emperor’s life at the cost of the lives of more than eight thousand Sith Lords. The Ritual of Nathema is celebrated among Imperial scholars as a rare and amazing coming together of Sith for the good of the Empire. The Emperor then gathered the younger generation of Sith, promoted new lords and promised them revenge on the Republic for its attempted genocide of the Sith people. Aboard a small fleet, the Sith Empire vanished into unknown space, leaving no trace for the Republic to find. Galactic History 32: Long Exile Led by their new Emperor, the survivors of the Sith Empire had left Korriban aboard a small fleet following the Great Hyperspace War. There was no place in known space they could hide from the Republic–and so, undaunted, they fled into the unknown regions of the galaxy. Where the old Sith Empire had often been divided by rivalries, the survivors were now united, both by their desire to find a new home and by their anger at the Republic that had sought to destroy them. For decades, the fleet wandered among the stars–until one day, a scout vessel returned to the armada with incredible news. Either by luck or by the esoteric designs of the often-silent Emperor, the Sith had rediscovered a long-lost outpost world: the jungle planet of Dromund Kaas. Absent from any star charts, Dromund Kaas presented a perfect refuge where the Sith Empire could rebuild and plan its revenge. Galactic History 33: Dromund Kaas Once an outpost of the ancient Sith Empire, the planet Dromund Kaas now presented a refuge to the Empire’s weary survivors after their long exile from Korriban. Upon landing, the Emperor addressed the populace, promising them that from this world, a new civilization would grow to eventually crush the Republic. The challenges of colonizing such a wild planet were soon evident. Dromund Kaas’s jungles were untamed, full of dangerous predators. To ensure order and discipline, military service became mandatory for non-Force sensitives. Imperial citizens took pride in this duty, knowing they were defending the future of their people. Before withdrawing into isolation, the Emperor established a Dark Council to oversee the Empire and control the hierarchy of the Sith. He is said to have conducted many dark side rituals and experiments that affected the planet itself, leaving Dromund Kaas storm-wracked to this day. Galactic History 34: The Discovery of Ryll In the years after the Great Hyperspace War, a discovery was made on the Twi’lek homeworld of Ryloth–the spice called ryll. Ryll was a component in several medicines, but was also a powerful stimulant. Sensing opportunity, Neimoidian traders quickly gained a monopoly on ryll and were keen to introduce it to other species. One of these species was the Porporites, a peaceful people who had recently made first contact with the Republic. But in contrast to other species, ryll drove the Porporites into homicidal fury. Eventually, the entire species was composed of raging maniacs who began attacking other worlds. Alarmed, the Republic asked the Jedi to take action against the Porporites, but the intervention was unsuccessful. The Neimoidians, fearing for their livelihoods, decided more desperate measures might be necessary and turned to Gank mercenaries for help. Galactic History 35: The Gank Massacres Addicted to the spice ryll–which drove them into a murderous frenzy–the Porporite species had become a threat to the galaxy. The Neimoidians had a monopoly on ryll and, terrified of the coming Porporite swarm, turned to the Ganks to stop the Porporites quickly. The Ganks were mysterious, cybernetic mercenaries that often worked for the Hutts. With the Ganks’ reputation as cold-blooded killers, the Neimoidians were confident they could handle the Porporite armies. But the Ganks’ solution was to eliminate the entire Porporites species, and they hunted the Porporites to extinction. Encouraged by this “success,” the Ganks began wiping out other species, quickly becoming a far greater threat than the Porporites. The Jedi took up arms against them, but Supreme Chancellor Vocatara was forced to commission the first juggernaut droids to end the Gank menace for good. Galactic History 36: The Quarren-Mon Calamari War Although the Quarren and Mon Calamari both evolved on the watery world of Dac, it was millennia before the two species encountered each other. Unfortunately, initial contact went badly and the Quarren declared war. The Mon Calamari had a technological and intellectual advantage, but the Quarren repeatedly refused any overtures of peace. Eventually, the Quarren were driven to near-extinction. But the Mon Calamari had no wish to exterminate their cousins. In a bold social experiment, the Mon Calamari took young Quarren into their society and taught them civilization, mathematics and the sciences. When these young Quarren returned to their people, they had nothing in common with their primitive fellows. Within twenty years, they had become the dominant force in Quarren society, and eventually sought peace with the Mon Calamari. Galactic History 37: Freedon Nadd Trained at the Jedi Temple on Ossus centuries after the Great Hyperspace War, Freedon Nadd was a powerful but temperamental Padawan. When denied promotion to the rank of Jedi Knight, the enraged Nadd struck down his Master. He left the Jedi and began to study the powers of the dark side. Although Nadd learned much from a Sith holocron, he craved more. Nadd traveled to Yavin Four where he encountered the Massassi, savages who were once servants of the Sith Lord Naga Sadow. Nadd defeated them easily, and the awestruck Massassi took him to Sadow, who rested in a suspended animation chamber. Unaware of the Sith Empire rebuilding itself on Dromund Kaas, Sadow believed Nadd was the acolyte he had been waiting for. But he underestimated Nadd’s craving for power, and Nadd soon killed Sadow and left Yavin Four behind. Nadd settled on the distant world of Onderon, becoming a legendary tyrant. Galactic History 38: The Tyrant of Onderon The fallen Jedi Freedon Nadd learned well at the feet of Naga Sadow, an ancient Sith Lord. After killing his mentor, Nadd traveled to distant Onderon and established himself in the capital Iziz as a tyrant, twisting the city’s culture to a Sith ideal. Nadd would often banish criminals beyond Iziz’s walls, intending for them to die in Onderon’s dangerous jungles. However, many of these criminals survived and began taming the jungle beasts as mounts. These “Beast Riders” formed a guerrilla force that eventually went to war against Iziz. Nadd fought them fiercely, but the jungle had honed the Beast Riders into formidable enemies. The civil war continued even after Nadd’s eventual death. Nadd was entombed below the city of Iziz, where his influence on Iziz’s rulers would be felt for centuries. Galactic History 39: Third Great Schism Freedon Nadd proved that for the Jedi, the struggle against darkness would be eternal. In the years after Nadd’s death, a civil war broke out on Coruscant between members of the Jedi Order. The dark siders responsible were eventually driven from Coruscant to the Vultar system. These Dark Jedi began exploring their new home and discovered massive, ancient machines that spoke of an extraordinary discovery. The Vultar system appeared to have been artificially constructed; these machines were clearly relics of the long-forgotten Architects who had built it. Eager for revenge on the Jedi Order, the Dark Jedi sought to use these machines, including the device they called the “Cosmic Turbine.” But the machines were far beyond their ability to control. Days into their attempt, a catastrophic accident destroyed the machines, the Dark Jedi and the entire Vultar system. Galactic History 40: Czerka Discovers Kashyyyk Czerka Corporation had grown rich on weapons development, experimental research and planetary exploration. Some years before the Great Droid Revolution, Czerka discovered a backwater planet with extraordinary flora and fauna, whose trees grew kilometers high. The planet was known to its natives as Kashyyyk. Czerka was already planning to exploit Kashyyyk’s resources when corporate scouts encountered the native Wookiee population. Although physically strong and agile, the Wookiees were forced to fall back before Czerka’s superior technology. It didn’t take Czerka long to realize that the true wealth of Kashyyyk was the Wookiees themselves. Bringing in its forces and considerable investment power, Czerka established a position on Kashyyyk and set about exporting Wookiee slaves to the highest bidder. They also decided to change the planet’s name to something more appealing to investors: Edean. Galactic History 41: The Droid Rights Movement For millennia, droids had filled an important role in Republic society. They were tireless workers, trusted servants and often functioned as diplomatic translators. Battle droids formed a key part of the Republic’s military strategy. However, a “droid rights” movement began to find a voice across the Republic and quickly became popular on Coruscant. The argument was made that since droids had personalities and sentience, owning a droid was tantamount to slavery. The Galactic Senate dismissed the movement as a mere fad, but after millions of appeals to create a Droid Rights Bill, they were forced to address the issue. A surprising number of Senators spoke up in favor of droid rights, while many others dismissed the idea as absurd. The debate would continue until the Great Droid Revolution stopped the droid rights movement in its tracks. Galactic History 42: The Nevoota Extinction Some years before the Old Sith Wars, the Nevoota–a species of insectoid aliens from the Balmorra system–found themselves facing an army of disciplined warriors in distinctive armor. The warriors were Mandalorian Crusaders, testing themselves against the galaxy’s deadliest species. However, the Nevoota were a challenge even for the Mandalorians. Possessing superior numbers and utterly disdainful of death, the Nevoota fought a four-year campaign under the cunning warlord Ithcharaka–but finally the Mandalorians hunted the Nevoota to extinction. This conflict had a profound effect on Mandalorian culture. The Mandalorians began to see war itself as an end, not just a means of conquest. Through war, Mandalorian society found its highest expression. When Mandalore the Indomitable eventually rose to power, he led a people who demanded nothing less than the greatest challenges the galaxy could offer. Galactic History 43: The Great Droid Revolution Debate had been raging in the Republic over the issue of droid rights: Did droids deserve the same treatment as organic beings, and was owning droids tantamount to slavery? This question was rendered moot when a Czerka-built assassin droid, HK-01, went rogue and began reprogramming other droids to rise up against their masters, in what would be called the Great Droid Revolution. Republic citizens, surrounded by thousands of rogue droids–every model, from protocol to sanitation to battle units–found themselves at the mercy of their former servants. Several planets were subjugated in the name of the droid rebellion, until the signal controlling the droids was traced. Following the signal, a team of Jedi destroyed HK-01, returning the rogue droids to their original programming. The relieved Republic returned to normal, and the issue of droid rights was not raised again. Galactic History 44: The Jedi Nomi Born Nomi Da-Boda, Nomi was the wife of the Jedi Knight Andur. She had no interest in developing her natural gifts in the Force, preferring to care for their daughter, Vima. But when they were ambushed by thugs and Andur was killed, Nomi saw his spirit urging her to pick up his lightsaber and defend their daughter. Reluctantly taking up the weapon, Nomi skillfully fought the thugs off and later left for the planet Ambria to train under Master Thon. While on Ambria, Nomi discovered she had a talent for battle meditation–the Jedi gift of influencing and inspiring others through the Force–but never lost her trepidation at wielding a lightsaber. Nevertheless, Nomi’s Masters foresaw that she would have an important role to play in the galaxy, which came to fruition with the rise of the Krath cult. Galactic History 45: The Krath Cult As the Jedi know only too well, evil can arise from the most unlikely of sources. In the years after the Great Droid Revolution, two aristocrats, Satal Keto and his cousin Aleema, came to power in the Empress Teta system. Bored and spoiled, they became interested in the secrets of the Sith. They and their friends formed a Sith cult named Krath. But Satal and Aleema began to crave real power. During a visit to the Galactic Museum on Coruscant, they spotted a book of ancient Sith lore and rituals and decided to steal it. Once they had the book, they realized it was written in a long-forgotten Sith language. But Satal learned of the planet Onderon, once ruled by the Sith Lord Freedon Nadd, and the cousins left to unlock the book’s secrets there. Galactic History 46: Nadd's Legacy Once ruled by the Sith Lord Freedon Nadd, Onderon had gained a dark reputation. Master Arca Jeth sent three Jedi, including the brothers Ulic and Cay Qel-Droma, to act as stewards of the planet and bring peace to its people. When the Jedi arrived, Onderon’s ruler–Queen Amanoa–begged for the Jedi’s help in protecting her people from the warrior Beast Riders, who soon captured her daughter Galia. Upon investigating, the Jedi learned the truth: Galia and the Beast Rider warlord Oron Kira had arranged the abduction together, planning to marry and unite their warring cultures. Queen Amanoa was actually a descendant of Freedon Nadd, strong in the dark side, and the Jedi were among her enemies. The queen’s forces battled with those of the Beast Riders and the Jedi. Cay Qel-Droma lost his arm in the fighting, and only the arrival of Arca Jeth–who used battle meditation to turn the battle in the Jedi’s favor–saved Onderon. With Queen Amanoa’s defeat, Galia and Oron Kira began rebuilding their world. Galactic History 47: Naddist Rebels With Queen Amanoa dead, Onderon enjoyed a brief period of peace, but a shadow still hung over the planet. So-called “Naddist Rebels” began to emerge, a sect that revered the teachings of the Sith Lord Freedon Nadd. Master Arca Jeth and his students sought to cleanse Onderon of Nadd’s influence by moving Nadd’s sarcophagus to Onderon’s moon, Dxun, but they were ambushed by Naddists who stole the sarcophagus. While seeking out the Naddists, Arca Jeth discovered that King Ommin, long thought dead, was being kept alive in a secret facility. Also a follower of Nadd, Ommin joined forces with Nadd’s undying spirit and managed to capture Arca Jeth. The king fled to a secret stronghold while Arca Jeth’s student, Ulic Qel-Droma, called for Republic reinforcements. Galactic History 48: The Audiences on Onderon The Jedi had uncovered Freedon Nadd's tomb, but its sarcophagus was stolen by Naddist rebels loyal to the dead Sith Lord's teachings. With Jedi Master Arca Jeth captured, Ulic Qel-Droma called for Republic forces and Onderon's capital, Iziz, was besieged. During the battle, Satal Keto and Aleema, leaders of the Krath Sith cult, arrived on Onderon seeking Sith knowledge. They went before King Ommin, who gave Satal an amulet that would allow him to understand the ancient Sith language. Their audience was interrupted by Ulic Qel-Droma, who sought to rescue his Master Arca Jeth from King Ommin's clutches. Satal and Aleema escaped, only to encounter the spirit of Freedon Nadd himself. Calling them the inheritors of his legacy, Nadd promised that he would lead the Krath to glory. Meanwhile, the Jedi saw Nadd's sarcophagus sealed away on Dxun, locked behind Mandalorian iron. Galactic History 49: Exar Kun When the Jedi teach of the dangers of pride and overreach, they often speak of Exar Kun. A promising Jedi who trained on Dantooine, Exar Kun was known for his talent and his temper. He was intensely curious about all matters of the Force, and disagreed with his Master over the dangers of the dark side. Exar Kun believed he was strong enough to study the dark side without being corrupted by it. Denied access to dark side teachings, however, Exar Kun left the Jedi in disgust. When he heard the Jedi had sealed the Sith Lord Freedon Nadd’s sarcophagus away on the jungle moon of Dxun, he went to Dxun to seek the tomb. Breaking through the tomb’s seals, Exar Kun was confronted by the spirit of Freedon Nadd. Impressed by his power, Nadd told Exar Kun to journey to the Sith holy world of Korriban. Galactic History 50: Basilisk Since their grueling campaign against the Nevoota, the Mandalorians had only grown in power, cutting a swathe through the galaxy in search of worthy opponents. When the Mandalorians besieged the planet Basilisk, the Basiliskans–reptilian droid-builders and legendary technologists–learned that the stories of Mandalorian battle prowess were true. Realizing they couldn’t win even with Republic aid, the Basiliskans chemically poisoned their own world, hoping to take their conquerors with them. But the Mandalorians were victorious nonetheless, enslaving the Basiliskans and eventually turning them into mindless beasts of war. More importantly, the Mandalorians captured many of the unique droids that the Basiliskans created. After this conquest, they were able to mass-produce the droids for themselves. Centuries later, the Mandalorians’ Basilisk war droids would become a legendary terror during the Mandalorian Wars. Galactic History 51: The Krath Cult Strikes After obtaining many Sith artifacts from Onderon, the Krath cult had only grown in power. Its leaders, Satal Keto and his cousin Aleema, decided that the time was right to seize their destiny. They attempted to launch a coup, attacking their aristocratic parents and claiming the Empress Teta system for themselves. The people of Empress Teta soon rebelled against the Sith regime. Alerted to the danger, the Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma and his lover, the wise and gentle Nomi, traveled to the system at the head of a Republic fleet. But the Krath cultists were fanatics; a Krath suicide attack damaged the Republic flagship, leaving Ulic Qel-Droma badly injured, and the fleet was forced to withdraw. Galactic History 52: Exar Kun Faces Korriban Fascinated by tales of the ancient Sith and seeking greater knowledge, the Jedi Knight Exar Kun had defied his Master’s warnings and spoken with the spirit of Freedon Nadd on Dxun. On the Sith Lord’s advice, Exar Kun traveled to Korriban and began exploring its tombs. A cave-in soon pinned Exar Kun to the ground, nearly crushing him. The spirit of Freedon Nadd spoke to Exar Kun again, promising he would rescue the young Jedi if he gave himself to the dark side. Still believing he was strong enough to resist the dark side’s lure, Exar Kun gave his word and power filled his body. The cave-in was blasted away and Exar Kun’s injuries healed, but his promise had taken him much further into darkness. He left Korriban and, on Nadd’s advice, made his way to the forgotten world of Yavin Four. Galactic History 53: The Conclave of Deneba The Sith Krath cult had become a menace, attempting to seize the Empress Teta system and repelling a Republic fleet. Knowing the shadow of the dark side lay over the Krath, the Jedi called a conclave on the planet Deneba to discuss their next course of action. Ulic Qel-Droma suggested a risky plan: infiltrating the Krath from within. Many disagreed, believing such a course was reckless and dangerous. During the debate, the gathering was ambushed by Krath war droids. The Jedi rallied and managed to fight the droids off, but among the casualties was one of the Jedi’s wisest Masters. Arca Jeth was dead. Ulic Qel-Droma, Arca Jeth’s student, was devastated by his death. Full of grief and hatred for the Krath, Ulic swore to destroy the cultists, not seeing that his desire for revenge was leading him down a dangerous path. Galactic History 54: Ulic's Fall Ulic Qel-Droma had seen his beloved Master Arca Jeth cut down by the Sith Krath cult. Grieving and angry, he ignored the advice of his brother Cay and his lover Nomi and resolved to destroy the Krath from within. Posing as a fallen Jedi, Ulic made his way to the Empress Teta system. After foiling an assassination attempt on Aleema, one of the Krath founders, Ulic was taken into the cult’s ranks. However, the second founder, Satal Keto, remained suspicious of Ulic. Over months, Ulic became immersed in the Krath teachings, even becoming Aleema’s lover. Eventually, the concerned Jedi sent a team to bring Ulic home. During the rescue attempt, Ulic dueled Satal in anger, blaming him for his Master’s death. Although the Jedi were able to escape, the now truly fallen Ulic chose to remain with the Krath, taking Satal’s place as the cult’s leader . Galactic History 55: The Ascension of Exar Kun On the advice of the spirit of the Sith Lord Freedon Nadd, the fallen Jedi Exar Kun traveled to the jungle moon of Yavin Four and encountered the Massassi–the primitive servants of the dead Sith Naga Sadow. The Massassi took Exar Kun prisoner and prepared to sacrifice him to a monstrous wyrm. Exar Kun was forced to use his growing connection to the dark side to free himself. Freedon Nadd appeared once more, congratulating his student. But Exar Kun had tired of Nadd’s meddling and used his newfound strength to obliterate Nadd’s spirit. Cowed, the Massassi bowed before Exar Kun as his slaves. Exar Kun’s power grew. He ordered the Massassi to build immense temples and to seek out Naga Sadow’s lost battleship. He also used Sith alchemy to create horrific monsters, including terentateks that hungered for the blood of Force users. But powerful as he was, he could sense a distant rival: Ulic Qel-Droma. Galactic History 56: The Brotherhood of the Sith The Jedi still hoped to save their fallen brother Ulic Qel-Droma, who had become leader of the evil Krath cult. Ulic’s close friend Nomi led a second rescue mission to the city of Cinnagar to bring him home. But again Ulic resisted, unleashing his vast armies until the Jedi were forced to withdraw. It was then that the Dark Jedi Exar Kun arrived at Cinnagar’s royal palace. From Yavin Four, Exar Kun had sensed Ulic’s growing dark power and saw him as a threat. The two men clashed in a ferocious duel until the spirit of Marka Ragnos, a long-dead Sith Lord, appeared to them. Ragnos commanded Ulic Qel-Droma and Exar Kun to join forces; together, they could bring about the long-prophesied Golden Age of the Sith. With Exar Kun as Dark Lord and Ulic as his apprentice, the Brotherhood of the Sith was born. Galactic History 57: The Brotherhood's Power Grows United as the Brotherhood of the Sith, Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma set about gathering their strength. Exar Kun sought converts to his new Sith Order among the Jedi on Ossus, killing Master Odan-Urr to claim a powerful Sith holocron. Focused on strategy, Ulic contacted the Mandalorians, whose leader, Mandalore, had challenged the Krath cult’s rule of the Empress Teta system. Ulic defeated Mandalore in a duel, and the Mandalorians rallied under his banner. Exar Kun also gave Ulic a terrible weapon–the Dark Reaper, which was capable of drawing out the life essence of an entire army. Ulic tested the Dark Reaper against Republic troops on Raxus Prime, killing hundreds. With the Dark Reaper, Mandalorian Crusaders, the Massassi warriors and Exar Kun’s own horrific alchemical creations, the Brotherhood of the Sith was finally ready to challenge the Republic. Galactic History 58: Ulic's Trials The Brotherhood of the Sith was ready to strike. The fallen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma, the Sith sorceress Aleema and Mandalore gathered their armies to attack Coruscant. But they underestimated Coruscant’s Jedi defenders. The Brotherhood’s forces were repelled, and Ulic was captured. Ulic was taken to the Senate tower to stand trial. But the Jedi Master Vodo Siosk-Baas sensed that Ulic hadn’t acted alone, that Siosk-Baas’s old student, Exar Kun, was involved. During the trial, Exar Kun himself marched into the Senate tower with his Massassi warriors. He subdued the assembly with his Force abilities and humiliated the Supreme Chancellor. Vodo Siosk-Baas then entered, challenging his former pupil. Exar Kun’s unusual double-bladed lightsaber and dark powers prevailed, however, and Siosk-Baas was killed. Exar Kun and Ulic then left Coruscant and returned to Yavin Four to prepare for the next battle. Galactic History 59: Aleema's Fate Treachery is the way of the Sith. Ulic Qel-Droma’s capture on Coruscant had been engineered partly by his ally, the Sith sorceress Aleema Keto: she had ordered Mandalore to withdraw their forces at a critical moment. However, after Mandalore helped to rescue Ulic from Coruscant, he secretly told Ulic everything. Aleema’s fate was sealed. Feigning ignorance, Ulic continued with the Sith Brotherhood’s plans. Using Naga Sadow’s ancient battleship, the Corsair, they planned to lure the Republic fleet into the Cron Cluster and use the Corsair to destroy its suns, annihilating the fleet. Aleema took the Corsair into the Cron Cluster and activated the superweapon, but Ulic had deliberately not warned her of the consequences. The blast annihilated the entire Cron Cluster in a supernova, sending a shockwave toward the Jedi world of Ossus. The Corsair itself was consumed, taking Aleema with it. Galactic History 60: The Destruction of Ossus The Brotherhood of the Sith had annihilated the Cron Cluster in a supernova, sending a massive shockwave towards the planet Ossus. Home to the Jedi for countless generations, Ossus safeguarded vast libraries and storehouses of artifacts. As the Jedi scrambled to save their treasures from the coming cataclysm, the Sith Brotherhood leaders Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma arrived to raid the planet. Exar Kun managed to claim a number of notable Jedi artifacts. Meanwhile, Ulic fought against the Republic and Jedi forces only to be challenged by his own brother, Cay. The two brothers fought until Ulic finally struck Cay down. The shock of his brother’s death left Ulic stunned with horror. The Jedi Nomi, who had once loved Ulic, was overcome with grief and used her tremendous powers to somehow sever Ulic’s connection to the Force. Left powerless, Ulic wept at what he had become. ''60 ENTRY'S DOWN, 29 MORE TO GO, PLEASE READ AND ENJOY THE PROGRESS, DO NOT TOUCH ''